


Essence

by CradleD



Category: Original Work, Swamp Thing
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming, Content approved by SCAR, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Gay Sex, M/M, Penis Size, Rape, Shotacon, Shotadom, Size Difference, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, monster fucking, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD
Summary: Jesse and Rex take a trip to Houma, Louisiana to see Rex's aunt Rosita.  Little do they know, strange creatures await them in the murky swamps...
Relationships: Jesse/fuck machine, Ogre/boy, Rex/Jesse, Rex/cousins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Swamp Thing created by Len Wein and Bernie Wrightson._

The murky waters of the Louisiana bayou stirred. A figure rose from its dark depths, breaking the surface just enough to view his surroundings. The marshland was devoid of human life as far as the eye could see. The figure was pleased. He rose out of the water and walked ashore. His moist green skin glimmered in the sunlight that peeked through the thick trees.

As he walked through the wet marsh, he looked at his clawed hands. Memories surfaced to the front of his mind. Pausing his stroll, he lifted his head and looked to the sky. The tops of the tall trees blocked most of the gray clouds from view. He didn’t know the exact circumstances of his birth. He grew up with one other of his kind, a mentor, who taught him of the ways of ogres, and that he was an ogre himself. Although the ogre looked mild, he was a savage creature. He had the appearance of a young boy, and though somewhat thick, was very thin compared to most ogres.

The mentor, astonished at how fast the ogre learned, soon realized he was different from other ogres in more ways than appearance. Preferring to simply call himself Ogre, the creature had specific and particular tastes. He relentlessly lusted after young boys. Rather than eat the children, he preferred to keep them as playthings for his sexual enjoyment. Though he could capture any children, girls disgusted him. He learned this preference after kidnapping a girl a decade ago and eating her after she failed to satisfy him. 

Ogre’s preferences and behavior intrigued his mentor, and the older ogre decided to further develop Ogre’s practices after seeing him work. Ogre soon learned to become one with nature, deciphering the language of the Green and interacting with the Parliament of Trees. From these interactions, he learned the trees gained sustenance from male seed. This revelation excited Ogre, and he formed a plan to use the boys he captured to feed the Green.

These thoughts floated within Ogre’s mind, fading as he refocused his attention. Carrying the dark, diseased fish he caught in the lake’s murky depths, he walked into the crack of a large tree, behind which was his home. A boy he caught the previous day was on his knees in the corner, his hands tied above his head to a ring in the ceiling. Ogre’s entrance woke the small boy from a dim sleep. The sight of his captor made the boy squeal through the cloth that held his mouth shut. He trembled in terror. Ogre smiled at his prey, pleased to see that he was feared.

“You are a delicious looking one,” he said, licking his lips as he plopped his fish on a table. “Blonde hair and green eyes. Your parents blessed you with lovely attributes. You must be 8-years-old at least. Oh yes, I will be having fun with you shortly.”

“Mmmpphh.” The boy whimpered through his gag, tears dripping from his eyes in fear.

“Yes, yes, keep crying like that,” Ogre said as he ate his mid-day meal. He cupped his stiffening cock through his torn shorts as he looked into the boy’s terror-stricken eyes. “Your cries excite me, boy. By the time I’m done eating this fish, I’ll be hard enough to fuck you.”

Less time than that was necessary. When he finished his meal, Ogre stood and dropped his pants to the floor, revealing his pulsing 10-inch cock. “Mmmpph!” The boy squealed again at the sight of his captor’s member, his face reddening with embarrassment. Ogre walked to him and got down to one knee. He ripped the boy’s clothes off, eliciting more strained squeals from the child. His tender young flesh made Ogre’s eyes pop with satisfaction as the creature ran his hands along the boy’s trembling chest.

Rubbing his cock with one hand, Ogre explored the boy’s body with the other. Biting off his index fingernail, the creature slicked his forefinger with a thick coat of saliva and slowly ran his hand down the boy’s back until he reached the anus. Rimming the crumpled mass of flesh a few times, Ogre then slipped his saliva-soaked finger into the boy’s rectum while he rubbed his thick cock on the child’s belly. The boy yelped into his gag. Tears welled in his eyes anew at the penetration.

Ogre looked down and smiled. “Hmmm,” he said. “It would appear you’re enjoying this as much as I am, you little slut. You’re little cock’s stiff as a board.” The green creature reached his free hand down and stroked the boy’s stiff member. The boy groaned in mixed agony and pleasure. Licking the boy’s tear-stained cheek as he fingered his butthole, Ogre said, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you some satisfaction. Keep in mind that you’ll have to please me in return.”

Having stated his purpose, Ogre worked his finger into the boy’s ass harder and faster, slipping it in and out as he stroke the young one’s weeping penis. Rhythmic squeals muffled by the gag escaped the young boy’s twitching lips as he was pleasured. Soon the horny green creature found his prey’s prostate and pressed against it with the tip of his forefinger. The boy screamed at the explosion of ecstasy from the poke of his prostate. Two more pokes brought the boy to a dry climax. Thin, clear liquid moistened Ogre’s hand as he stroked the boy’s penis. Pleased, he brought his hand up to his face and licked, staring lasciviously into the boy’s quivering eyes.

“That must have been your first cum,” he said. “Don’t fret, boy, there will be many more. Now you must experience mine.”

Ogre stood and grabbed the boy’s hair to bring his head into position over his enormous rod, ripping the gag off and holding his mouth open. “Bite it, and I’ll gut you, boy.” Ogre said as he shoved his cock down the boy’s gurgling throat. Ignoring the boy’s strangled coughs and screams, Ogre humped his cock down the boy’s esophagus, periodically exiting to allow the boy to breathe before quickly reinserting and humping at a steady pace. He repeated this process a few times, then breathed a long sigh of relief as he ejaculated, blasting thick lumps of cum down the boy’s digestive system. Ogre held his cock in the boy’s throat almost to the hilt, forcing him to swallow. 

Once he finished cumming, Ogre exited and lifted the boy’s chin, forcing all the cum to go down. When he was sure the boy finished swallowing, he tied another gag around the child’s face. The musty cloth was pulled taut in between the boy’s lips and teeth, preventing him from making any sounds other than muffled groans and screams. These sounds pleased the ogre greatly. He sat and watched the boy squirm as he waited for his cock to re-harden, itching to thrust it into his prey’s rear entrance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rex watched the clouds through the plane window while his best friend, Jesse, rested his head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He thought about what his father said the day before.

_Make sure you stay out of trouble, son._

The tan, young Mexican scoffed to himself. Being friends with someone like Jesse, who was also secretly a superhero, rarely allowed him to stay out of trouble. Aside from being a superhero, Jesse’s horny antics as Turbo sometimes got Rex involved. Rex grimaced as he felt a pang from his anus, reminding him of the time he got roped into one of Turbo’s exploits with some nut dressed as a cowboy who liked dildos. Big dildos. 

Shaking the embarrassing memory out of his head, Rex thought back to the purpose for their plane ride to Louisiana. Though he dreaded the hot, mucky weather of the bayous, he enjoyed seeing his aunt and cousins. His parents, too busy at work to make the trip, accepted Tia Rosita’s invitation, wanting Rex to have this quick getaway before school started in the fall.

His dad surprised Rex by allowing Jesse to go with him. He normally disapproved of the young redhead, but he figured Rex would do well to travel with a companion. Jesse was so ecstatic to hear the news that he wanted to have phone sex with Rex on the spot. Blushing furiously, Rex mashed the “End Call” button before Jesse could describe what he was wearing.

The pilot called that the plane would be landing in 10-15 minutes. Jesse stirred and then lifted his head from Rex’s shoulder. Stretching his arms and rubbing one eye, he said, “Are we almost there?”

“Yeah.” Rex said.

Yawing, Jesse said, “That was a nice nap. I don’t even remember the ride.” The redhead threw his friend a smirk and added, “Bet you’ll remember when you ride me tonight, though, Rexy. Hehe.”

“Shut up, you dork!” Rex snapped, shooting Jesse an annoyed look. “We’re not even at my Tia’s house yet.”

Jesse giggled at Rex’s reaction. “You know you can’t wait until we get there.” He rested his hand on his friend’s thigh and rubbed softly. Rex sighed and blushed, looking away. He didn’t want to admit that he liked it when Jesse touched him like that, but he did. Not wanting to push his friend too far, Jesse gave Rex’s thigh a few more rubs before removing his hand with a bright smile. He looked around.

People pushed in trays and finished their drinks. Kids cried into soothing mothers’ breasts. The flight attendant walked down the aisle and collected trash. As Jesse bunched up his empty cups and dirty napkins, a thought occurred to him.

“So what is there to do in Houma?” Jesse asked, looking over at Rex.

“Nothing,” Rex replied absently. “There’s a couple museums, but that’s it. It’s pretty boring.”

“Well, at least I’ll be there with you, cutie,” Jesse said, smiling.

Rex blushed again and threw his friend a reluctant smile. “Yeah… you’ll probably like my cousins. One of them is kinda annoying but the other two have really neat stuff...” Jesse listened to Rex talk about his cousins, the redhead’s emerald eyes sparkling as he tried to picture what they looked like. 

“Esmerelda’s got long blonde hair and peachy orange eyes, light skin.” Rex explained, smiling. “She’s thirteen. Her brothers, Carlos and Juan, are twins. They’re both eight. They have black hair and brown eyes. They’re small but pretty smart. They collect stuff like bottles and make them into new stuff. Esmeralda gets jealous all the time and ruins their models. She’s so annoying.”

The plane buckled as it hit the tarmac. The boys waited for everyone else to get their bags before attempting to dislodge their own. When the line was finally released to exit the plane and the aisle cleared, Jesse and Rex got their own from the overhead compartment and left the plane. Jesse grabbed Rex’s hand as they walked into the tarmac, making the tan boy’s face flush with the touch of his friend’s palm. They walked through the terminal, hands locked, until they reached the arrivals area and met Rex’s aunt, Rosita.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Houma bayou pulsed with life. The murky waters rippled with the rise and fall of fish, alligators, and other organisms. A tall mammoth of a figure trudged through the swamp, examining the movements of plant life. The huge mass of dark green moss, formed to the shape of a man, laid his hand on a tree. The bark spoke to him. It’s speech consisted of daily status updates on the inner workings of the plants and how life progressed. Mostly, however, the tree complained of a creature who recently invaded the swamp, and was now upsetting the Green. This development troubled the mossy man-monolith, and he lumbered away from the tree, hoping to find the source of the disturbance.

The creature thought of recent events as he traversed the swamp. He was once known as Alec Holland, botanist and researcher. Or so he thought. He had recently learned that the explosion that turned Holland into the huge mass of moss had actually killed him. The organisms within the swamp had mixed with the bio-restorative formula that Holland developed and ate Holland’s cells. From this reaction, the creature, conforming to the shape of man, though twice the size, was born.

The sadness that absorbed the creature when he realized he would never be human, was never human in the first place, dissipated when he stopped Jason Woodrue, who’s attempts to connect with the Green drove him insane. The effort of expelling the parasite of a man from the bayou brought the manlike mass of moss to terms with his fragile identity. He was beginning to realize that, rather than try to be human, he could become a protector of the swamp, an emissary of the Green. 

This realization also brought him closer to his last human friends, Abby and Matt Cable. He never thought he would be able to really connect with her after learning he was not human, but she accepted him completely, which allowed him to stick to the name “Alec,” even though he now knew that was not who he was. Now as he walked through the swamp, he figured that any efforts he could put forth to protect the swamp might also protect Abby and Matt.

Squishy tracks appeared in the mud by the lake as Alec approached the murky waters. Kneeling to examine the footprints, he noticed faint claw marks and small hair follicles polka-dotting the surface. Further analysis told the mossy man-brute that whoever made those tracks was not human, a suspicion brought to him earlier from the Green. His resolve to find the foreign creature strengthened, Alec stood up and continued his search.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride from the airport to Tia Rosita’s house took an hour, during which the 40-year-old woman had a long conversation with the boys that mostly consisted of her happily shouting instructions at them while they listened, unable to get a word in. She finished telling them how the dishes needed to be washed when it was their turn to do so just her red Dodge Durango reached her two-story house. The boys were relieved to finally arrive, just so the woman would have a reason to stop talking to them. They hastily got their luggage and walked in through the inside garage door.

Rex’s cheerful cousins greeted the boys as they walked in, putting a smile his face. 

“Hey, cuzzo!”

“We missed you!”

“Hi, cuz!”

They exchanged hugs as Rex properly introduced his cousins to Jesse. Each smiled and waved at Jesse as Rex pointed to them and named them. The young boys, Carlos and Juan, filled Jesse with warmth. The ten-year-old’s eyes sparkled at the young brothers’ cuteness. The mid-day sunlight poured in from the open windows in the living room, illuminating he childs’ faces. Their smiles made him blush hard.

He looked up at Esmerelda, who didn’t look quite as pleasant. She smiled at him as well, however, before turning to the living room to watch TV. Rex stared after her, blinking, and then turned to Carlos and Juan. “Did you guys make anything cool since I’ve been here last?”

The small boys looked at each other and smiled. “Oh yes, primo!” Carlos said. “We made this really cool machine from a video we saw online.” He pulled Rex by the hand toward the brothers’ room, and the rest followed. “We follow these guys on ViewTube, the Fanny Brothers. They make videos about a lot of cool stuff. We just finished touching it up this morning. What do you think?”

As the boys entered the bedroom, Rex stopped and stared wide-eyed at the contraption his cousins made. The base was a classic rocking horsey. Attached the horsey, however, were a complex series of wires that fed metal arms fixed to each side of the wooden ride. Two of the arms carried large, 10-inch long dildos, one of which was a vibrator. Two other arms had gloved hands.

Rex struggled to speak. “Uhhh… I…”

“OH MY GOD, IT’S AMAZING!! YOU BOYS ARE GENIUSES!!” Jesse blurted out as he stumbled into the room. Stars sparkled in his and he clapped his hands together, resting his cheek on his hands. Juan beamed. “Thank you! We worked really hard on it.”

“The Fanny Brothers gave a really good video on how to make a pleasure chair,” said Carlos. “We just followed what they did and made some modifications of our own.”

“Have you… tested it, yet?” Jesse asked.

The boys smirked simultaneously. “Nope,” Juan said. “Wanna be our test subject?”

“Of course!” Jesse said enthusiastically.

“Hold on, hold on, wait a minute.” Rex looked at Jesse with worried eyes. “Are you sure you wanna do this? It doesn’t look safe…”

Patting Rex on the shoulder, Jesse said, “Come on, Rexy! Don’t be such a downer. It’ll be fun!”

Sighing and closing his tired eyes, Rex said, “All right… let me close the door. I’ll be on the lookout for Tia Rosita or Esmerelda.”

Rex then closed the bedroom door and leaned against it.

“Ok,” Juan said, blushing. “Take off all your clothes, Jesse.”

The redhead smirked and followed the little boy’s instructions. Feeling cute, he shook his hips some as he slowly pulled off his garments, showing off his body as much as possible. Juan’s blush told him the horny young boy wanted to see it, so Jesse turned as he pulled his pants down, sticking out his ass as the fat, juicy buns popped out of his underwear. Rex, Juan, and Carlos stared with wide eyes and stiffening dicks as they watched their sexy, red-haired friend strip in front of them.

“Ok, now what,” Jesse asked, now fully nude. He stood up straight and locked his fingers behind his head, flaunting his slim, slightly toned body.

“U-uhh… j-just… lay face down on the horsey,” Carlos said, wiping his nose. Jesse obeyed, swaying his hips as he walked to the wooden horse. Once he lay face down on the contraption, his butt sticking up in the air, he looked at the other boys as he grabbed steal handlebars that jutted from the sides and pushed his chest up. The twins struggled to focus on controlling the machine, trying not to stare too long at the lewd pose Jesse assumed.

Shaking his head, Juan said, “O-ok, just sit there like that… and I’m gonna turn the back on…” He flipped a switch on a remote control he picked up and the machine whirred to life. A strap appeared and wrapped around Jesse’s back, firmly securing the boy’s body to the contraption. Then, one of the dildo-wielding arms to Jesse’s rear vibrated. The dildo at the end buzzed and excreted lubricant out of tiny, indiscernible holes, covering the vibrator in a thin coat of clear liquid. Once prepped, the arm bent down and hot dogged the rubber rod between Jesse’s bubble butt cheeks, moving it up and down. The rubber appendage scraped along the redhead’s twitching anus, making him shiver with delight.

“Ooooh, that feels good,” Jesse said, closing his eyes. Rex blushed a dark shade of red at seeing his friend pleasured, his cock bulging through his pants at half-mast. Juan looked over at his cousin, dipping his eyes down to see Rex’s concealed erection. The eight-year-old smiled at his twin brother, ideas forming in their naughty young brains. Juan then turned to the remote he was holding and flipped another switch. The dildo stopped vibrating and gave three fast pumps in between Jesse’s bouncing buns before positioning the tip on the boy’s hole. It poked and prodded a few times before sliding into Jesse’s anus, the sphincter popping open to allow the rod’s entry.

Jesse moaned. He gripped the steel handlebars as the dildo slid farther into his ass, stopping once it reached the hilt. Juan flipped another switch and the dildo then slid back and forth inside Jesse’s anus slowly. The redhead whimpered with every movement. Juan found a dial on the remote and moved it up some. The robot arm increased its thrusting pace, eliciting louder moans and mewls from Jesse’s trembling lips.

Three knocks pounded the door. “What are you guys doing in there?” Esmerelda’s voice penetrated the door at a volume that rivaled that of the machine. “Nothing, sis!” Carlos shouted, locking the door. “Go away!”

The girl attempted to turn the doorknob just as Carlos locked it. “You know you’re not allowed to lock the door! I’m telling mom!”

“You do and I’ll tell her what you’re hiding under your bed!” Carlos fired back. 

A pause.

“Whatever… dinner’s almost ready.” The soft pounds of Esmerelda’s footsteps faded down the hallway outside.

Now that the coast was clear, Carlos grabbed Rex’s crotch, making him gasp. “Are you hard, cuzzo?” The eight-year-old said, smirking at his cousin and cupping his own package. “W-what are do- mmmpph…” Rex tried to speak before Carlos clapped his hand over the older boy’s mouth.

“You are!” Carlos said, rubbing Rex’s now fully erect dick through the bulge in his pants. “I can feel it. I didn’t know you liked this stuff. Let’s have some fun, cuzzo!”

Carlos rubbed Rex’s cock harder before shoving his hand into his underwear. Rex tried to struggle, but Carlos’ strokes on his dick sent the eleven-year-old into waves of pleasure that didn’t allow him to focus on anything else. He closed his eyes and moaned at the touch of his cousin’s hand on his throbbing hard boy cock. 

While Carlos aggressively fondled Rex, Juan walked over to Jesse, who lay in a daze of pleasure as the machine pounded in and out of his wobbling ass. The horny eight-year-old grabbed Jesse’s hair and pulled his head up, flicking another switch on the remote. “Open wide!” Juan said. A robot arm in front of Jesse’s head whirred to life and slipped the other ten-inch dildo into Jesse’s open mouth. “Mmmmm.” Tastes like strawberries, Jesse thought as the dildo slid in and out of his saliva-soaked orifice. Juan turned the dial again to increase the rear dildo’s pace. He then, pressed a button, which turned on that dildo’s vibrations. Jesse squealed into the dildo in his mouth at the sudden stimulation. His ass buzzed, sending waves ecstasy through his whole body. Leaving the redhead to enjoy his ride, Juan turned to Carlos and Rex.

Carlos had locked lips with Rex, shoving his tongue into his older cousin’s throat while he pumped Rex’s pulsing dick in his hand. Rex’s pants and underwear lay clumped around his ankles. Rex moaned into his cousin’s mouth, wrapped in a blanket of bliss. Excited, Juan dropped his own pants, revealing his twitching 6-inch erection. Rex opened his eyes for a moment. His eyes popped at the sight of Juan’s penis. Carlos followed Rex’s gaze and released his mouth and dick.

“You didn’t know, cuz?” Carlos said dropping his shorts and revealing his own 6-incher. “We’re pretty big. Well… bigger than you, at least! Haha!”

Rex looked down and blushed, slightly embarrassed at his measly four inches. The reaction made his stiff cock twitch harder. He realized the embarrassment somehow turned him on even more. The young twins both smiled, pleased at Rex’s embarrassment. They now knew they could do whatever they wanted with their cousin.

“That sweater vest looks pretty, cuz,” Juan said. “You should take it off so it doesn’t get ruined.”

“Your undershirt, too, cuzzo,” Carlos said.

Not even wanting to ask why, Rex simply did as he was told. He secretly liked the feeling of being dominated. He breathed harder as he slipped his top garments off and placed them on the floor. “Leave your sneakers on,” Juan said. Rex obeyed and stepped out of his pants and underwear, leaving him naked save for his shoes.

“Ok, now kneel down in front of me, cuz,” Juan said. Rex had barely gotten to his knees before Juan grabbed his older cousin’s head and shoved his pulsating cock into it. Rex whimpered into his younger cousin’s cock slipping through his lips. He instinctively sucked, using techniques Jesse taught him. 

The sounds of Jesse’s pleasure-filled squeals from the machine fuck filled the background. Biting his lower lip, Carlos walked over knelt behind Rex. He slapped the older cousin’s full ass cheeks, making the boy squeal as he sucked Juan’s cock. Juan moaned. “Damn, cuz, you’re really good at this. You must be a real bitch bottom, huh?” Juan’s insults made Rex blush harder as he sucked. The verbal abuse made his heart pound, his cock pulse. 

Carlos kept slapping Rex’s ass, arousing more squeals from the libidinous youth. “You like it like that, right, cuzzo?” He said. He looked at his brother. “Damn, I’m glad mom doesn’t know about that porn channel.”

“Me too, bro,” Juan said. “Now I know how to treat my sweet cousin like the bitchy cockhound he is.”

Rex moaned into Juan’s dick as Carlos kept slapping his ass. Faint, pink handprints started to form on the pale flesh, untouched by the sun. Rubbing his dick, Carlos plopped his rod onto Rex’s ass crack and moved it back and forth some, evoking more moans from his older cousin. “I think I’m ready to breed this bitch, bro.”

“Yeah, he looks ready,” said Juan. He pulled on Rex’s hair and shoved his cock all the way down his throat, ignoring Rex’s pathetic gurgles. Rex flailed his arms into the air to try and keep balanced. Juan held Rex’s head there for a second before pulling his dick out all the way, a strand of spit connecting the tip to Rex’s moist lips. “Lay his back down on the floor.”

Carlos took Rex, limp from the hypnotic pleasure he felt, and laid him down, lifting his legs up to mount him missionary style. He made sure to lift his legs so his butt stuck out, exposing his twitching anus. Juan got a bottle of KY lube that he stole from their mother’s dresser drawer and gave it to Carlos. After lubing up his dick and Rex’s butthole, he pressed on the entryway with his tip a few times before sliding in. Rex gasped.

“Wow, that was easier than I thought,” Carlos said, slipping inside farther. “You got a whore’s butthole, cuzzo. I bet Jesse breeds you a lot, you little faggot.” Jesse moaned louder at the mention of his name, the machine rocking his body back and forth across the wooden contraption. Rex moaned at Carlos’ insertion, letting his arms lay limp on the floor. Once he was all the way inside, Carlos pulled back and then slammed into his cousin’s butt a few times, making Rex squeal. 

“You better shut your fucking whore mouth, cuzzo,” Carlos said, pumping into Rex’s ass harder. “We don’t want mom or our sister coming again.”

“I got something,” Juan said. Pumping his stiff cock, he opened his bedside table drawer and took out a ball gag, another present for himself from his mother. What she was doing with such a thing he had no way of knowing. Kneeling down, he slapped Rex’s mouth a few times. Then, put the ball gag on and fastened securely to the back of Rex’s head, muffling his anguished screams. “There, now no one will hear your little bitch moans, fag.”

“Mmmmpphh!” Rex moaned as Carlos pounded into his hungry fuckhole. The eight-year-old slammed his waist against Rex’s cheeks a few more times before increasing his thrusts to a steady pace. The sound of his wet slaps into Rex’s boy cunt bounced into the room, competing with the sounds of the machine fucking Jesse’s brains out.

Juan realized Jesse was having the time of his life and picked up the remote, increasing the speed of the machine’s pounds. Jesse’s eyes fluttered. The increased pace plunged him into a sea of ecstasy. He focused on nothing but the thick dildo’s slamming into his holes. His weeping cock rubbed back and forth along the wooden horsey underneath, causing rough abrasions that stimulated him even more.

Rex squeezed his eyes shut, screaming into his ball gag as his cousin fucked him senseless. Pleasure absorbed Carlos, and he thrusted in and out of Rex as fast as he could. He clapped his hand to his mouth to stifle a scream as he reached climax, squirting his luscious boy juice into his tan cousin’s rectum. Panting, he thrusted a few more times before exiting and falling face down on the floor, his member dripping leftover cum.

Thinking it was finally over, Rex rested his head on the floor and relaxed. Seeing an opportunity, Juan lubed up his cock and mounted his weary cousin. Without warning, he rammed his stiff boyhood into Rex’s loose bottom, popping open the other boy’s eyes. Rex tried to lift his arms up to push Juan, but Juan grabbed Rex’s wrists and shoved them to the floor.

“Mmmm…Mmmmmpph,” Rex wined. 

“Shut the fuck up and take my cock, you fucking whore!” Juan snapped as he thrusted hard into Rex’s rear. Remembering something he saw in a video on Porntube, he angled his thrusts more, attempting to aim his dick. “MMPHH!!” Rex’s scream signaled that Juan was right on target. From there, he thrusted faster and harder, assaulting Rex’s prostate with his throbbing rod. Because he was just as inexperienced as his twin brother, it didn’t take much longer for Juan to cum as well. The boy screamed as he unloaded into his cousin’s yielding hole, strings of his underdeveloped semen mixing with that of his brother’s inside Rex’s guts.

Juan pushed a few more times into Rex’s rectum before he exited and plopped onto the floor beside his brother, breathing hard. As Rex decelerated, he felt a wetness on his belly. He looked down and saw the thick pool of his own semen. Rex was so overwhelmed with the pleasure of his cousin’s dicks that he hadn’t noticed himself cum. The three boys lay on the floor, exhausted. They continued to lay for a few minutes until the sounds of the machine fucking Jesse from both ends resurfaced in their minds. The redhead had already cum several times by now and was reaching his sixth climax when Juan picked up the remote and switched off the machine. 

The machine slowed down but kept pumping so that Jesse’s prostate received enough of a pounding for him to cum one last time. His belly was soaked in translucent boy juice, fresh samples pulsing out of his cock as the machine slowed to a stop. As the front dildo slid out of his mouth, Jesse laid his head on the front of the horsey, panting. The rear dildo slid out of his butt slowly, exiting the anus with a squishy pop. The redhead lay on the horsey, limp and exhausted. His tired breaths echoed with that of the other three boys on the floor.

Three knocks pierced the semi-silence. “Boys!!” Tia Rosita called. “Dinner’s ready! Hurry up and come out!” The boys all looked at each other and wondered how they would get cleaned up in time…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness of night blanketed the boys’ room. Jesse and Rex slept together on an air mattress while Juan and Carlos snored softly in each of their bunk beds. Jesse, suddenly roused from sleep, lifted his head to see Rex’s eyes wide open, his hands behind his head. Curious, Jesse rubbed his eyes and said, “Whatcha thinkin about?”

“I just… I didn’t know I liked being embarrassed like that… in front of my own little cousins…” 

Jesse smiled. “You got some hot kinks Rexy,” he said, giggling softly. “Doesn’t mean your any less of a person. You’ll always be my Rexy.” The redhead then wrapped his arms around Rex’s nude torso and rested his head on the boy’s chest. Normally, Rex disliked such actions, as they felt embarrassing. However, after everything his cousins put him through, Jesse’s hug felt comforting. Rex rested his hand on the top of Jesse’s head and lay back, letting the moment last.

A thought occurred to him. “Hey Jesse?”

Jesse lifted his head back up. “Yeah?”

“Come on.” Rex gestured to the door. “I wanna show you something.” He got out of bed and put his clothes on. Excited, Jesse hopped out of the bed and followed suit. The boys quietly exited the room and tip-toed out of the house. Once outside, Rex led his friend into the woods behind his aunt’s house. The light of the half-moon illuminated their path until they reached a point where the trail became indistinguishable.

Taking Jesse’s hand, Rex relied on instinct to guide them the rest of the way to the spot. It seemed to take longer than it did when he was seven. “Rex,” Jesse said, a tremor in his voice. “Are you… sure you know where you’re-“

“Ah ha!” Rex blurted, making Jesse jump. “Here it is!” A beam of moonlight shined on a pedestal-like rock in the middle of a large clearing. Rex pulled his friend to the rock, then kneeled beside it. A rustle in the bushes to his right made him cock his head slightly, but he ignored it. Jesse walked up and slowly kneeled beside Rex, taking a look at the oddly-shaped rock.

“Look there.” Rex pointed to the center of the rock. A large cross was embedded in the rough stone. “Me and my grandma put that cross there when I was five. She told me that if I was ever in trouble or didn’t know where to go, I could come here. Ever since she died three years ago, this is all I have to remember her by.” Jesse looked at Rex and put his hand on his friend’s. 

“Well, it’s not like she’s gone, Rexy,” he said. “She’ll always be right here.” Jesse lifted his hand up and pointed to Rex’s heart, poking it some for emphasis. “Ok, ok, I get it,” Rex said, chuckling. He let Jesse’s hand stay on his and then looked into the redhead’s eyes. Silence stilled the air between the boys as they stared at each other. Their breaths became audible as they leaned into each other. Slowly, their faces drifted together until their lips met. The tender kiss became increasingly passionate as the boys wrapped their arms around each other. Their hot breaths meshed with the wet smacks of their lips, each boy moaning periodically into the other’s mouth.

Rex suddenly lost his balance and fell on top of Jesse. The boy’s stared at each other again, their eyes gleaming in the dim moonlight, before resuming their kiss. Feeling adventurous, Rex slid his tongue into Jesse’s mouth, lathering his lover’s orifice in hot saliva. He pulled back some to lick the redhead’s lips before moving down to his neck. Jesse’s eyes inched open, his eyelids fluttering. Waves of ecstasy absorbed the boy’s body as Rex bit into his neck. He uttered high pitched moans, deep breaths passing between his lips. He grabbed Rex’s shirt and shut his eyes again, allowing the tan boy to kiss his way down the redhead’s chest and belly.

Just as Rex’s mouth reach Jesse’s belly button, Jesse grabbed Rex’s head and pulled him up suddenly. “Wait, wait, wait!”

“What?” Rex complained.

“I need to pee! Just a sec!”

Jesse got up and bolted to the tree line, not wanting to waist a second. He gave his cock a few pumps as he pissed, trying to maintain his erection. He breathed in deep as the piss left his bladder, lifting his head up and relaxing for a moment. When he was done, his face fell as he saw his cock slackened to half-mast. He dropped his pants and rubbed his dick as he jogged back to Rex, trying to bring his meat back to full mast. The rod had almost fully re-hardened by the time he reached the rock in the center of the clearing and looked up.

His face fell again. Rex was gone. Assuming he had gone the other way to pee for himself, Jesse looked around. “Rex?” When he didn’t see his Mexican friend anywhere, he jogged to the tree line and ran around the circular edge. Using his powers to speed up the process some, he made three more passes around, calling Rex’s name as he went. After the third pass around, he passed again slower, going passed the tree line and looking into bushes. “Rex… this isn’t funny!” The redhead made two more slow passes around before realizing that his friend was no longer in the area. A pang of panic shot through his spine.

“Rex!”

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

The Green, an elemental force of nature, permeated every living thing on Earth. It governed and connected all plant life, creating conduits and pathways through which all plants could communicate. Few living things on Earth could speak the language of the. One such being, who was once known as Alec Holland, now traversed the moist lands of the Houma bayou in search of a foreign creature who was disturbing the Green.

The mossy man-creature trekked through the swamp, using the guidance of the Green to point the way. An odd smell filled his senses as he approached a dark area, barely lit by the half-moon. Though he knew he could not smell like a human, he recognized certain smells. This smell was vaguely familiar. It reminded him of his – no, Alec Holland’s – childhood. The odor was musky and… salty-sweet? This mixture confused the creature. 

As he ventured farther into the darkness, the creature approached the opening of a large tree. The strange odor he sensed strengthened the closer he got to the aperture, which was shaped like a large, narrow diamond. With caution, the being stepped inside the hole, allowing the odd scent to envelop him.

Inside the tree was what appeared to be a large cave, vacant save for an enormous egg-shaped object in the corner. The object gave off a dim blue light, which pulsed at a slow cadence. The creature looked around. In the dim light, he could make out odd shapes which lined the walls on either side of the cave. He moved to one of them and realized it was a pod. A crack indicating the opening lined the front.

Just as he prepared to open the vessel, it stirred. The creature stepped back, his eyes widening. The pod shifted and squirmed with apparent life on the inside. Soft noises crept out of the pod. The noises took the form of high-pitched moans and whimpers that slowly got louder with each passing second. The creature balked at this reaction, his red eyes almost popping out of their sockets. Unable to abate his curiosity, the mass of moss stepped forward and shoved his hands into the pod, forcing it open after a few seconds of effort. He gasped at the sight inside.

A small, sandy blonde boy lay curled in the pod. Green vines bound his hands and feet. Larger green tentacles gyrated inside his buttocks and mouth. On further inspection, the creature saw a slightly smaller one attached to the boy’s penis. The boy’s body moved back and forth across the bottom of the pod as the large tentacle thrusted in and out of his anus. He squealed louder and louder with every thrust until it sounded like he held his breath. Blue light shone from the tentacle attached to the boy’s penis. The light travelled across the length of the tentacle to the large egg-like object in the corner of the cave.

As he followed the light with his eyes, the creature heard more noises. The other pods in the cave stirred with a reaction similar to the first pod. A chorus of muffled squeals and moans sounded from the unseen boys in the closed pods. More blue lights shot from the tentacles attached to the pods, further illuminating the cave. These lights fed the egg-shaped thing, pumping it with a larger blue light that brightened with each feed. The luminescence filled the cave as it pulsed from the large egg, which appeared to connect to the back wall. The mass of moss watched in awe as the pods fueled the egg with blue light. Slowly, the light subsided, the trails of light from the tentacles fading. Soon, the cave was once again covered in darkness, broken only by a dim blue light that stayed lit within the large egg.

“My… God…”

The mossy creature stood tranced, attempting to process what he had just witnessed. Muffled squeals from inside the pod he had opened broke the silence. He looked back inside the pod at the squirming boy. The child opened his eyes and struggled harder against his restraints upon seeing the giant mass staring at him. The tentacles, though immobile, stayed firmly affixed to the child’s orifices.

Moments like this made the creature feel more human than he knew he was. Peering into the pod at the crying child, he felt his mock human organs pulse with unnatural life. He didn’t fully understand these reactions, but he knew the Green willed him to rectify what he was seeing. He wished he could put a name to the source of these machinations. As if in answer, the Green called to him, putting a name to his mossy lips.

“O… Ogre.”

By the time Jesse got back to Tia Rosita’s house, it was almost 5 in the morning and still dark. He didn’t know how he was going to find Rex in those massive woods, but he knew he had to at least try before worrying his family. The redhead patted himself on the back for remembering to pack his costume. Changing as quietly as he could so as not to wake Carlos and Juan, Jesse quickly assumed his identity as the amazing Turbo!

Slipping his goggles on over his eyes, Turbo zipped out of the house and ran back to the spot where Rex led him the previous night. Using the light rays he issued from his eyes to analyze any telltale signs of his friend’s kidnapping, the scarlet-haired wonder soon found some clues. He realized he panicked too quickly to be able to catch the signs that he normally wouldn’t have missed. Now that he was calm, he could see things clearer. Small signs of a struggle lay in the immediate area by the rock where Jesse and Rex kissed the previous night.

The redhead could see faint depressions in the earth that could only indicate feet. The tracks formed a trail that led out of the clearing and through a heavily forested area. Turbo followed the tracks into the thicket, noting the broken branches and floored trees as he passed. He had to slow down so that he wouldn’t disturb the woods too much, lest he alert Rex’s captor of his approach.

A thick, cloudy haze surrounded Rex’s head. As his eyes creaked open, he tried to make out blurry shapes as they slowly appeared in front of him. Where am I, he tried to ask, but all that came out was, “Mmmpph…” The sound of his muffled voice roused him from sleep further. His surroundings became clearer the more he blinked. Soon, he could see his surroundings completely. The beginnings of sunlight poked in through a window to his right, allowing him a dimly lit point of view.

He was in what looked like a cave, but inside a tree. Everything was made of strong, course wood. Old tree stumps seemed to serve as tables and chairs. A large mass of amateur woodcutting looked vaguely like a sofa. Rex swiveled his head around and tried to speak again, but he could only make muffled noises. He then realized a piece of dirty cloth that tasted like sweat and piss was tied tightly into his mouth, cutting into the corners of his lips. He looked up and saw his hands tied above his head, the long rope fixed to the ceiling. He looked down and saw he had just enough leverage to stand on his knees. He was wearing nothing but his underwear.

Sweat dripped down Rex’s forehead as he tried to remain calm and think about how he was going to escape. He had been captured before, usually to be saved by his friend Turbo later but the experience taught him some tricks. He even escaped from a trap on his own once. The tan boy closed his eyes and tried to recall how he got out of the villain’s clutches that time…

“Oh, you’re awake. Excellent.”

Rex popped his eyes open at the low, guttural voice that suddenly penetrated the silence. He looked at the source of the voice and screamed into his gag. A muscular, pointy-eared creature with sharp teeth emerged from the darkness, smiling at Rex. From what the boy could tell, the creature had dark green skin, and looked young, like a boy his age almost. The creature grinned at Rex, a lecherous look in his eyes that Rex knew too well. One look at this obscene creature, and his bulging crotch, told Rex exactly what was going to happen to him.

Chuckling at Rex’s defiant look, the green one said, “Well, you look like you know what’s coming. Good. I like some fight in my boys. Gives me the opportunity to get… frisky.” Ogre threw his head back and laughed. He tossed his large club aside and swallowed the slab of meat he was carrying in his other hand whole. Taking a few seconds to chew before he swallowed, he gulped the dark meat down and cupped his package. “You’re too sexy for me to wait, boy. I’ll go ahead and have you right now.”

“Mmmmmppphh!!”

“Keep squealing like that and you’ll earn a few love taps from me, slut!”

To accentuate this statement, Ogre kneeled in front of Rex and slapped his cheeks a few times. Rex moaned in pain with each slap. Satisfied with the boy’s reaction, Ogre stood up and slipped off his torn shorts, freeing his enormous, throbbing hard cock, leaking with precum. He pulled the boy’s head up by the hair and bounced his girth in mid air a few times before plopping the member onto Rex’s face. The sweat and musk from the Ogre’s body odor mixed with the fishy smells of the murky waters where creature had been swimming. Rex nearly gagged as the disgusting odor filled his nose. Ogre wasn’t about to free him from the smell any time soon, however. In fact, he wanted the boy to taste it.

The green one rubbed his mud-caked cock all over the boy’s twitching face before ripping the gag off, making Rex cough. He took advantage of the boy’s open mouth to shove his cock in, burying the girth deep in Rex’s throat. Rex didn’t even have time to gag. The awful tastes and smells forced their way into the boy’s taste buds, making him want to vomit. All he could do was close his eyes and groan as the ogre pulled out halfway and shoved his cock back inside over and over, annihilating Rex’s gag reflex. The boy’s anguished groans and gurgles excited Ogre more, making him hump faster. He allowed himself to reach his preliminary climax as usual, thrusting his hip into Rex’s mouth and holding it there while he shot his come down the hungry boy’s esophagus.

Hot tears streamed down the boy’s face as he was forced to swallow Ogre’s warm seed. He felt the hot juices stream down his digestive tract and sobbed into the creature’s girth. Ogre thrusted into Rex’s face a few more times before exiting. The green one let the boy utter his wet, miserable coughs for a few seconds. He then tore off another piece of cloth and tied it into Rex’s mouth, reducing his speech to fearful moans and squeals once more. The tan boy cried even more at the awful taste of musk from the creature’s loins that re-entered his mouth.

Ogre witnessed the tears pouring down the boy’s wet face and his cock re-hardened almost instantly. He needed to fuck this defiant boy’s ass hole fast. Not just once. This one demanded multiple fuckings, he decided. Rubbing his cock back to full mast, he knelt back down and pinched the boy’s nose as he leaned in and kissed his neck. After sucking on the tender flesh for a minute, the green one raked his teeth along Rex’s neck. He dragged his head to Rex’s soft chest and then uncurled his forked tongue, letting it play along the boy’s underdeveloped pectorals as he reached down to feel the boy’s ass.

Rex’s butt hole twitched when he felt Ogre grab his butt cheek. He moaned into his gag and shut his eyes, willing the nightmare to end. He shook his head and opened his eyes only to be re-acquainted with the horror. What frightened the boy even more was that he felt his dick stiffen in his underwear. His eyes popped open he looked down and saw his cock standing at half-mast, the bulge noticeable beneath the soft cotton. Ogre saw the boner forming and chuckled as he continued to lick Rex’s chest, maneuvering his tongue slowly back and forth between boy’s nipples. Rex squealed every time the green creature’s tongue passed over his diamond-heart nipples.

The green one continued lathering his prey with hot saliva as he cupped the boy’s tender cheeks with both hands. He squeezed the yielding flesh on the tan boy’s ass repeatedly. He slipped his hands into Rex’s underwear and squeezed harder, letting his sharp nails dig into the boy’s soft flesh. Rex winced at the sting from Ogre’s nails raking his ass cheeks, but kept moaning as the monster suckled his nips. Ogre let his whole mouth fall Rex’s breast, sucking the nipple hard as he squeezed the boy’s ass. He repeated this process a few times for both nipples until he could no longer restrain himself.

After ripping Rex’s underwear off, leaving the boy completely naked, Ogre stood and unhooked his hands from the ceiling ring. Rex fell to his hands and knees. Before he could make a run for it, Ogre cut the long strand of rope from Rex’s bound hands and snaked it around the boy’s neck as he knelt behind him. “Don’t think I’d let you get away, you fucking whore!” he growled, smacking Rex’s ass and tightening the rope around the boy’s neck. He draped his leaking cock onto Rex’s exposed ass crack and hot dogged it, sliding it up and down in the crack as he held a tight grip on the rope.

Ogre tossed his head back and hawked up a thick glob of spit and mucus, then bent forward and spit it onto his dick. After spreading the concoction over his throbbing member, he lubed up Rex’s anus, generously rubbing the liquid all over the crumpled flesh. Rex’s hole twitched as it prepared for the insertion. He shut his eyes, his chest and abs tightening. Ogre positioned his penis head onto the boy’s twitching anus and poked the hole a couple of times. “Ohhh, that hole is deliciously loose. Perfect!” the creature said as he rammed his girth all the way into Rex’s ass, slapping his waist against the boys bubble butt.

“Mmmmmppph!!!” Rex screamed, the sudden penetration filling his belly, his anal muscles closing around the creature’s enormous cock. Ogre backed out a little and thrusted back in slowly, letting a little bit more of his penis out with each thrust. He maintained a grip on the rope around Rex’s neck, choking the boy slightly while he rode him like a helpless bitch. He allowed half of his dick to come out before slamming back into Rex’s fuck hole and then quickened his thrusts to a steady pace. Ogre let his head fall back as he plowed his newest fuck toy, basking in the pleasure of the boy’s loose rectum. He hadn’t enjoyed boipussy this slick in a long time, and he was going to make the most of it.

Fresh tears spilled down Rex’s cheek, his knees scraping against the wood floor from Ogre’s vigorous thrusts. He struggled to breath through the rope constricting his neck, digging into his larynx. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, a light squeal escaping his muffled mouth every so often from the hard pounds into his ass. His hard, leaking cock, bounced up and down, throbbing from the mixed pain and pleasure. His stiff young boy penis pulsed harder with every thrust Ogre administered to the tan, Mexican boy’s yielding rectum.

Ogre plateaued quickly and then thrusted harder in preparation for climax. He re-angled his thrusts a few times to find Rex’s prostate, a skill at which he was proficient, then assaulted the pleasure button once he found it. Rex’s eyes popped open and he screamed louder as he felt his pleasure spot relentlessly punched by Ogre’s massive cock head. Pleasure now completely absorbed the boy and he let his eyes flutter. His limbs went limp as he let Ogre breed him.

The green one then grabbed Rex’s head with his free hand and slammed it to the floor, repositioning his body to pound his tender ass against the floor. He thrusted a few more times as he came, blasting thick lumps of hot semen into Rex’s stomach. Rex shivered as he felt Ogre’s hot cum shoot into his guts, ignorant of the pain from his face hitting the floor. The warmth of the creature’s cum pooling inside him pushed Rex over the edge and he came hands free. Ogre leaned forward to watch the boy’s cocklet spit strands of young semen onto the wooden floor. He was pleased. 

He gave the boy a few more passionate thrusts to stir the pool of his love juices before exiting, a thick strand of cum connecting the ogre’s glans to the boy’s hole, which twitched shut halfway. Rex’s anus had been fucked so hard it remained slightly open. The tan boy slumped to the floor, hot semen dripping from his torn hole. Light red scratch marks lined his butt cheeks from when the ogre squeezed had squeezed his ass earlier.

Ogre stood as he came down from the high of his fuck. “Damn that was good, boy,” he breathed as he stood over Rex. “I am not letting you go to waste. In fact, let’s give you some flavor.” The green one side-straddled over Rex’s slumped body and pissed directly on his face. “Mmmmppphh!” Rex squealed in protest as the ogre’s urine splashed his face, filling his nostrils with the hot fumes. Ogre had let his bladder fill for this exact purpose. He walked back as he emptied his bladder all over the child, bathing him in hot piss. He let some extra liquid fall on the boy’s ass as the stream died, piss droplets falling from his slackened cock.

Sighing as he felt the sweet release, Ogre flicked his cock a few times to get the remaining drops of piss out. Rex choked back vomit beneath his mouth restraint, trying to resist the smell of hot urine filling his nostrils. Before he could move any further, Ogre kneeled down and untied Rex’s hands and re-tied them behind his back. He then grabbed more rope from an unseen location and tied Rex’s feet together. For good measure, and for fun, the green one used the leftover bit of rope to tie around his upper arms and chest, then tied his thighs together, making the boy completely immobile.

“Mmmmpphh! Mmmmppphh!!” Rex tried to scream through his gag as he struggled against the ropes binding his body.

“Oh don’t worry, pretty boy,” Ogre said, lifting the struggling boy into his arms. “I’ve got much more fun planned for you.” The creature then carried Rex out of the secluded cave and into the swamp outside.

Turbo sped up to Mach 3 at various intervals, trying to find his way through the thick trees. The deeper he ventured into the woods, the wetter the area became. Soon his new running shoes, which Rex specially designed for him, were soaked through. He tried to ignore his wet feet as he plunged deeper into the marsh lands, desperate to find his friend.

As he ran farther into the murky swamps, he noticed the depressions in the wet earth gained more form, despite being less defined. The tracks did not look human. Sweat oozed down the boy’s forehead as he tried to picture what could have taken Rex. He wondered whether he would have the strength, or the cunning, to get Rex back. Rubbing the sweat from his forehead, he continued trudging into through the soggy ground, the light fading as he ran deeper into the swamp.

Rex kept struggling in vain as Ogre carried him outside. His muffled screams only excited the cruel beast. The green one smiled, his razor sharp teeth gleaming in the light that peaked through the thick trees as he tightened his grip on the bound, naked, and piss-soaked boy. He walked for a few yards until he reached a small lake, then dropped his hands, allowing Rex to fall to the ground. The boy landed on his side, pain erupting from his elbow and the side of this waist.

Ogre watched Rex squirm, drinking in the tears he saw drain from the boy’s rosy cheeks. He licked his lips and stroked his stiffening cock back to full mast. Hawking another lugee into his hand, he rubbed the thick mucus all over his girth to slick it up again. He then knelt down and grabbed the boy’s waist, pulling him back up to expose his juicy butt hole. Cutting the ropes that bound Rex’s thighs and ankles together to open up his legs, Ogre then slid his throbbing shaft into the boy’s ass crack and row boated the cheeks twice before slipping his tip into the trained hole. It was so easy that the creature didn’t even have to push. He just started thrusting again, clapping his waist against the boy’s bouncing cheeks.

Barely able to scream anymore, Rex squeezed his eyes shut, helplessly allowing the green one to penetrate him yet again. He yelped into his gag a few times as Ogre slammed into his ass, the creature’s sharp nails digging into the tops of Rex’s thighs, drawing thin streams of blood. Licking his lips, Ogre thrusted harder and faster, wailing with pleasure into the empty swamp. The loud claps of the creature’s humps bounced against the trees and tall plants. Some small organisms in the nearby lake swam away, frightened by the noises. Small bugs and lizards crawled away from the disturbance.

Ogre pulled out more and thrusted slower and harder, angling his cock so he could relentlessly strike the boy’s pleasure button. Rex’s eyes popped open, his breath halting at the assault on his prostate. His mouth opened wide enough to allow dirt in despite the tight cloth digging into the corners of his lips. Every thrust dug his head further into the dirt, bringing him closer to the threshold where the murky water met land. The combination of abuse and stimulation brought Rex to his limit again. He shut his eyes again as the pressure built within him, his tear-stained face moistening to the touch of the dirty lake. 

Seeing the boy’s pleasure-stricken face excited Ogre. He grabbed the back of Rex’s head and pushed his face harder into the ground, then re-positioned himself so his thrusts were angled downward. Keeping the boy’s waist in place with his other hand, the creature pounded harder into Rex’s fuck hole, pushing the boy’s face and chest into the dirt. More of Rex’s head touched the water, the wet dirt painting the side of his face. His whole torso shook with the force of Ogre’s thrusts, his head twitching every time the thick cock hit his prostate. Soon, the pressure built to the point where he could no longer contain himself. The hard presses against his pleasure button brought the boy over the edge. He could feel the hot boi juice leave his pulsing young penis. His eyes fluttered as the semen pumped out of his bouncing member.

The sight of his prey’s ejaculation pleased Ogre greatly. “Excellent,” he said. “I hope you didn’t think I was done.” Rex’s eyes widened as he heard the last few words the ogre said. “My first cum is always the fastest. I’ll take my time with you now. Hope you’ve got plenty of juice left because I’m about to milk you dry!” 

“Mmmmpppphh!” Rex croaked helplessly, mud filling his mouth and reaching into his throat. Soon, his face inched into the water deep enough submerge half his face and his nose. Rex tried to shake his head up to breathe but Ogre held the boy’s head down as he kept fucking him. The reduced oxygen built more pressure within his body as he struggled to reconcile the waves of pleasure coursing through him with the restricted access to air. Ogre’s thrusting brought his body closer and closer to the ground until he laid prone. The green one kept pumping his cock into the helpless boy’s yielding ass. 

Rex ejaculated four more times in this position over the next hour. His last cum was almost dry, faint drops barely oozing out of his exhausted member. The boy was on the edge of consciousness, his vision blurring between the sight of the murky water and that of the surrounding swamp. The lack of oxygen faded his mind. His waist squished against the pool of his own cum in which he lay. 

A good hour of fucking the tan boy finally brought Ogre to climax. He roared as he gave his hardest thrust yet into Rex’s ass and shot another bucket load of cum into the boy’s guts. So full of cum were Rex’s intestines that they bulged, partially lifting his waist off the ground. Ogre uttered a satisfied groan as the last globs of his semen blasted out of his throbbing penis. He slapped his waist against Rex’s limp butt to hold the cock in as he finished, then thrusted a few more times to stir his love juices within the boy. “Oi!” Ogre yelled, lifting Rex’s head out of the water and shaking it. “Wake up you little bitch! I’m not done y- Hey! Wha-!”

Thick vines suddenly appeared and wrapped around Ogre’s limbs and mouth, silencing him. They pulled the creature off Rex and lifted him into the air. His cock slipped out of Rex’s ass with a wet pop, thick semen oozing out of the boy’s anus as it slowly closed. The release from the creature’s grasp allowed Rex to slip into unconsciousness as half of his head fell into the murky water, the rest of his body limp. A loose vine took hold of Rex’s ankle and pulled his body out of the water so he could breath. Ogre struggled in vain against the vines as more wrapped around his body, restraining his thrashing limbs. Then, a voice rose from the shadows.

“Stop… you are… hurting… the green.”

Ogre had just enough control of his head to move it in the direction of the voice. He widened his eyes as he saw the enormous creature materialized from the depths of the swamp, then narrowed them as he recognized the beast to be none other than the Swamp Thing! Anger seethed within Ogre as he realized what was happening. How dare this failed experiment interfere with my plans! He tried to spit furious insults at Swamp Thing, but the vines wrapped around his muzzle kept his mouth shut.

The sounds told Turbo he was getting closer. He could tell someone must have been raping Rex. Though he trembled in fear as to what they could be doing to his friend, he would be lying to himself if he said the thought seeing Rex plowed didn’t turn him on. Suppressing his horny impulses, he ran further into the swamp, determined to find his friend before something truly terrible happened to him. Soon, he saw a lake up ahead as he reached a clearing. Leaping over a group of felled trees, the scarlet-haired wonder burst into the clearing and halted just before wading into the water. He gawked at the strange things he saw.

A large dark green, mossy manlike being, at least nine feet tall, stood on the other side of the small lake. The being stood stone-faced, his red eyes peering through the folds of moss on his face as he saw Turbo and studied the boy for a moment. The redhead looked into the dark beings eyes, holding his gaze for a few seconds. A flood of emotions that he couldn’t explain filled him suddenly. Sadness, grief, confusion, worry, and a stream of other feelings consumed Turbo, making him feel cold despite the sweltering humidity that pervaded the swamp. The sounds of struggle snapped the redhead out of his trance. Wrenching his eyes away from the strange monster, he looked over to see a much smaller one, almost Turbo’s size, wrapped in vines. The creature stared into the air with furious eyes as he thrashed against the vines that held him tight.

Turbo dipped his eyes down and gasped. Rex lay naked and unconscious in the wet dirt, his torso bound by dark ropes, a damp cloth tied around his mouth. “Rex!” The redhead bolted across the surface of the lake at top speed, reaching the other side in less than a second. A trail of water splashed high into the air in the wake of Turbo’s run. He knelt and ripped off the ropes with one vibrating hand, then tore off the gag. “Rex! Wake up! Come on, say something, please!” he yelled, holding his comatose friend in his arms, trying to shake him awake. He slapped his cheek a few times and then held his ear to Rex’s heart. Relieved to hear a faint heartbeat, Turbo laid his friend’s body down and began performing what little he knew of CPR.

His clumsy chest compressions and breaths into Rex’s mouth soon paid off. Rex coughed loud and shifted to his side, spitting up water. He turned away from Turbo, exposing his backside. The redhead gawked at the signs of fierce abuse he saw on Rex’s body. Red marks populated the tan boy’s waist and buttocks. He could see thick cum oozing out of Rex’s tender butt crack. Turbo blushed. _Fuck. Why does Rex always get the abusive ones. Wish someone would dominate me like that…_ The boy shook his head, trying to hide his awakening boner. 

“Young one… take your friend… and leave.”

The slow, lurching voice caught Turbo off guard. He gasped and looked up. The mossy man-monolith looked at him with hard eyes. Without saying anything else, the enormous green creature turned and walked away. The vines holding the other green monster pulled his struggling form into the darkness of the swamp. Turbo looked on as the strange creatures disappeared, confused as to what was happening. Rex’s coughing snapped him out of another trance.

The tan Mexican boy turned around and looked at his friend. Turbo stared at him for a moment and said, “Dude… what happened to you?”

“Look,” Rex said. “I’ll… I’ll explain later. Can we just get back?”

“Y-yeah sure.”

Turbo stood up and lifted his friend into his arms, then sprinted through the trees back to Tia Rosita’s house, clearing what must have been 10 miles in under 15 seconds. The trip was faster this time because he recognized the path he took to get to the lake. By the time they reached the house, it was seven thirty in the morning. It was a Saturday, so everyone was still sleeping. Turbo carefully carried Rex into the house and got him into the shower. The boys agreed to later explain his cuts and bruises to his aunt and cousins as a fall in the woods while they were playing a game. As the red-haired wonder listened to his friend explain what happened with a hoarse voice, he thought back to the creatures he saw in the swamp and shivered, hoping he would never have to face such abnormalities again.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
